Module Types
NOTE: All size layouts are in Horizontal x Vertical format, i.e. 1 x 2 means 1 cell across, 2 cells down in the equipment screen. General info: *Equipment is in a cell layout based on color. Some cells on a ship will be two different colors with a diagonal divide; this means both color equipments can fit that cell. *Equipment with Grey cells is universal and can be fit in any color or type *Weapons are Red *Energy and Special equipment is Green *Armor is Blue, as are several Drone Bays *Engines are Yellow The modules' stats below are the base stats. Bonuses are not added. Weapons There are a wide variety of weapons available to use, each with their own positives and negatives. Pulse cannons: They fire red energy ammunition in a straight line. They have great range, fast projectile speed, fast firing rate, but low damage per shot and are a good all-around weapon. They are the most commonly found weapon and show up on two of your three initial ships, so they are the baseline for comparison to all other weapons. Inflicts kinetic damage. Neutron blasters: They fire green energy ammunition in a straight line. They have less range, firing rate and velocity than pulse weapons, but do greater damage. Inflicts kinetic damage. Plasma cannons: They rapidly fire tiny balls of plasma at a short range with a small spread. They are also considerably lower damaging than other weapons. Inflicts heat damage Mass drivers: They fire green ammunition that does significant damage with good range, but has very high recoil preventing them from being used for long salvos into tough targets.Most commonly used by the Jurgan faction. Inflicts kinetic damage. Missile launchers: They fire anywhere from one high-damage warhead to many low-damage ones. Higher damage missiles have greater range but are slower in exchange, especially in turning rate which can allow smaller faster ships to frequently outmaneuver them. The higher the damage of the missile, the wider the AoE. Inflicts heat damage. Torpedoes: Proton torpedoes and quantum torpedoes fire high-damage, long-range energy balls which explodes with a small area of effect. Plasma torpedoes launch penetrating energy balls that damage any enemy it comes into contact until all its energy is dissipated. EMP torpedoes fire ammunition similar to the proton torpedoes, in addition they can shut down active systems and weapons for a brief period. Anti-matter Torpedoes fires variable range and damage torpedo depending on charging time. Plasma Torpedoes deal heat damage while other variants deal energy damage. Plasma throwers: These are short-range flamethrower like weapons, doing heavy damage-per-second as long as they're active or another type which produces a cloud of plasma that deals very high damage as the enemy passes through it. Both variants deal heat damage. Laser beams: They fire a continuous energy beam over a short distance. They do less damage than plasma throwers, but have greater range. Inflicts heat damage. Lightning cannons: They fire a short range lightning bolt. Some versions fire in a wide arc and can be sustained. Inflicts energy damage. Stasis fields: They fire energy balls which paralyze the engines of the ships they hit, stopping the ship immediately and preventing both acceleration and turning. Weapons are unaffected. Inflicts energy damage. Fusion beams: They fire a persistent lighting bolt over medium range with varying effects, such as draining hull to heal the user and to drain energy of the target. They also have the unique property of locking onto an enemy once they make contact. So long as the beam is maintained and remains in range, it will follow the enemy in any direction. Inflicts energy damage. Weapon Stats Description of Statistics Damage: Number of Hit Points removed when hitting a target. Energy Con.: Amount of energy consumed for one shot. Fire Rate: Number of shots fired per second with the trigger held down. Range: '''Distance shots will travel before dissipating, or the length of a beam. '''Weight: '''Weight of the module. Typically 50 per module slot. '''Velocity: '''How quickly the shot flies through space. '''Area of effect: '''Determines the radius of explosions and area of effect weapons. '''Impulse: Amount of knock-back shots will inflict on targets. May also indicate weapon recoil. Universal Weapons L-Weapons C-Weapons M-Weapons T-Weapons S-Weapons Energy There are two components to energy generation: reactors and fuel cells. Reactors determine the rate at which your energy supply regenerates. Fuel cells determine your overall energy supply. Defense Defense comes in three forms: armors, shields, and point defense. Titanium Armors provide direct boost to hit points. Impact Armors, Thermal Armors and Energy Absorbers provides resistances to Kinetic, Heat and Energy damages respectively. The resistance percentage is affected by the Hit Points and the Resistance Value. The resistance percentage is higher with fewer Hit Points and Higher Resistance Value, . In addition, Impact Armor increases Ramming Damage while the Energy Absorbers provide Energy Absorption and the Thermal Armor slightly increases power regeneration. Frontal Energy Shield projects a force field in front of your ship which absorbs all incoming damage EXCEPT FOR explosive area-of-effect damage from Missiles and torpedos; at least some of their damage will get through. Energy Shield projects a forcefield around your ship, which absorbs all incoming damage. They are powered by your ship's energy supply and drain more energy when being taxed by incoming fire. Point-Defense System destroys incoming projectiles, but requires energy to function. Engines Engines come in three types: nuclear, fusion, and afterburner. Nuclear drives provide little acceleration but a large amount of turn rate, which affects your ship's ability to turn. Fusion drives provide a lot of acceleration but little turn rate. At least one is necessary to get any measurable speed out of a ship. Afterburners are an activated component which provide a large burst of acceleration and are fueled by your energy supply, unlike normal engines. They provide no turn rate, and so must be supplemented with nuclear drives. Drones Drone modules release between two to four weak attack drones that have varying abilities depending on model. Drones can use lasers, plasma, missiles, or energy-draining beams. Small bays use 2x3 blue spaces, and standard bays use 3x4 blue spaces. Drone Upgrade Modules fit into green slots and modify the stats of drones you deploy. Special Special components offer enhancements or unique abilities. Nanofiber Structures reduce the weight of your ship without cost. Inertial Dampers/Stabilizers consume some power to reduce more weight than Nanofiber Structures. The Warp Drive serves as a short range teleporting device. The High Energy Focus increases damage but consumes some power. The Automated Re-loader increases fire rate but consumes some power. The Stealth Field hides the ships from enemies. The field draws some energy when fired for once, and is nearly invisible to the enemies until firing weapons, taking hit, or entering the gravity well of a planet. It consumes some power when installed. The Cloaking System prevents incoming projectiles and AoE attacks from dealing damage to your ship by allowing it to pass through when activated. The Quantum Detonator destroys your ship and deals a large amount of damage to anything nearby. The Repair Bot/Small Repair Bot, when manually activated, drains energy to repair your hull. It also consume some power when installed. Note that repair rate is constant regardless of the hit points of the ship it's equipped to. A ship cannot equip more than one, no matter its a Repair Bot or Small Repair Bot. The Targeting Unit allows weapons to aim better and, when equipped to satellites, allows them to rotate and shoot on that side of ship. The Targeting Unit only affect the slots it is attached to, i.e. if a ship have separate mounted weapon slots, each of them have to equip a Targeting Unit to affect all weapons. The Rangemaster Unit increases maximum range(but not AoE) for all weapons but consumes some power. The ECM Jammer allows ship to release 4 flares at the back. Flares confuse missiles, drones and targeting units. Terms... Variable: depends on ship size. Larger ships have a higher energy cost. Con.: consumption. Satellites Satellites are attachments that can be equipped to your ships to add additional weapons or space for other modules. A ship can equip two of any type. Each satellite type comes in three sizes, M1 to M3. M1 has roughly six slots, with space for one small weapon. M2 has roughly 13, with space for one medium weapon. M3 has roughly 20 slots, with space for two large weapons or one very large weapon. The larger satellites can only be equipped to ships large enough to handle them. A M3, for example, will fit on a Javelin but not a Paladin. Satellites with weapons will track targets within their range, but only if they're equipped with a Targeting System. Satellites add weight (even without modules) and therefore affect a ship's velocity and turn rate capabilities. The Dart mounts C type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Veniri. The Glaive mounts T type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Korerans. The Pot mounts no weapons, being purely for green and blue modules, can be researched and constructed in Zumbalari. The Potato mounts M type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Sayjix. The Wasp mounts L type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Bushrak. The Maggot mounts S type weapons, can be researched and constructed in Jurgans. The Barrel mounts Thrusters, can be researched and constructed in Neganari. Category:Factions